


Stay With Me

by dracomega



Series: Camping Trip [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, aka the wolves, back to camp, it ends with sassy louis because duh, not so happy beginning, sassy louis is a happy louis, the boys, trigger warning, woods, yay for blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes camping again, three years later. This time he isn't with friends, but with a boyfriend. His boyfriend is a dick and Harry comes in to rescue our damsel in distress. </p><p>obviously more sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so please don't read the beginning if you have a problem with abuse? You're all my precious little babies, and as your mother, I advise you not to read it if you have a problem with abuse. But do not worry, Harry comes in (not naked this time sadly) and saves the day. 
> 
> (you can send me prompts on my tumblr!)

Louis never went camping again after his little fling with Harry. After he returned back to his camp site, he expected his friends to be worried sick. He _had_ been gone all night, and there _were_ wolves out there, you would think his friends would be just a _teeny tiny_ bit worried, right?

They were all still passed out in their tents, snoring. Louis sighed, turning around to see if Harry had stuck around. He hadn’t. True to his word, he walked Louis all the way back to his camp site, and left him. Which if he kept his word for that, he would probably keep his word about never seeing Louis again.

Louis shouldn’t have felt sad at that.

He knew what he agreed to, and yeah, Harry was the prettiest person he’s ever seen (which says a lot considering he lives in an old cabin with a wolf pack). And Harry was funny. And Harry made Louis see hearts when they were having sex.

But Harry had promised he would never see Louis again, and why did Louis feel like curling into a ball in the middle of his tent and never leaving?

They did leave, though. Packed everything up and were gone within two hours. Louis swore he saw Harry on their drive out of the camping grounds. But when he looked back again, nobody was there, and Louis almost gagged at how love sick he was acting.

And now here Louis is, heading back to that same camp ground, three years later. He hates himself for even agreeing to go camping, but seeing that they’re camping in the same place he met Harry just makes him hate himself even more.

Except this time was different, not only was he without friends on this trip, but he also had a boyfriend. And for some strange reason, Louis did not want Harry to see him with Sam.

“Um, could we- maybe, possibly, go to a different camp site?”

Sam glanced at him, one hand tight on the steering wheel, the other holding his cigarette out of the window.

“Why would we do that, Louis?”

He took a long drag, blowing the smoke out of his nose, waiting for an answer. Louis swallowed.

“Well, it’s just, I came here with Micheal and Jacob a few yea-“

“What? What does that even matter, Louis? Who cares about those two dumbasses? You’re coming here with me now.”

_Right._

“I was just-“

His hand slammed on the center console, causing Louis to jump, slamming himself into the car door.

“You were just nothing, ok? I came here to relax. You’re lucky I even fucking brought you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sam nodded, throwing his cigarette out the window. “You better be.”

Louis was still pressed to the door, afraid that if he let his guard down Sam would throw him out the window like he had his cigarette.

When they pulled into the camping spot, Sam parked, but never got out of the car. He slowly turned to Louis, who had somehow retained his position of becoming the car door.

“Please don’t make me mad, Louis. I’m so tired of you making me mad all the time.”

He opened his door and headed to the trunk for all of their things. Louis got out, trying not to hover over him, knowing how much he hated it when _Louis gets on his fucking heels, what is he? Sam’s shadow, for fucks sake? Back the fuck off for once._

“You. Cook.”

Sam shoved food into Louis’ arms, stalking up to set up the tent. He obeyed, not really wanting to find out just what Sam was capable of here in the woods, with no neighbors, and no witnesses.

Louis wasn’t aware Sam had come up behind him, until he said, “You cook like utter shit, Louis. Sometimes I wonder why I even keep you around.”

Pushing Louis out of the way, he started cooking. He pointed toward a path into the woods, “Go get some firewood.”

And Louis did not want to do that whatsoever, no way, no thank you.

“Um, I could set up our sleeping bags and stuff, and after you’re done cooking, you-“

Sam whirled around, his eyes wide and eyebrows up his forehead.

“Excuse me? Are you telling me what to do?”

Louis wanted to run into the woods, gather all of the wood he could find and build the biggest, best fire in the entire world and just point at it and scream that he’s a _good boyfriend, see? He can do what his boyfriend tells him to do._

“Wha-? No! No, I’m not! I’m sorry! I’ll go get the-“

Sam grabbed his arm, “You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to explain to me why the fuck you think you have the right to tell me what to do.”

He shoved him to the ground, forcing Louis on his knees.

“I don’t have the right, I’m sorry.”

Sam was looming over him, hands still at his sides, eyes blazing with probably a million different ways to kill Louis.

“You’re damn right you don’t.”

His right arm went up, and came back down. Slamming into Louis’ face, he fell on his side, gasping, but keeping his hands firmly planted on the ground beneath him. He waited, watching the dirt and rocks, waited to see if Sam would hit him again, he usually did. He liked to do things in three’s.

“I fucking told you not to make me mad this trip, Louis. Do you remember me telling you that?”

Louis slowly nodded.

“I gave you so many chances, I always give you chances and you always fuck them up. It’s always your fault this happens, you know? You do this to yourself.”

Louis wasn’t usually allowed to talk when Sam was like this, so he stayed quiet, watching a few ants run along the ground.

He wasn’t really waiting anymore, he had let his guard down. He was just listening to Sam, to see if he would allow Louis to stand. Sometimes he liked Louis to stay on his hands and knees all day after this happened. Teaching him a lesson on where he belongs. Beneath Sam.

So when he felt fingers tangle in his hair and yank his head up, he hadn’t really been expecting it. Sam placed him up on his knees again, and then the second blow came.

It wasn’t like the first. The first was like a smack, Sam’s hand had been flat. The second one was a right punch, hand clenched and it sent Louis falling backwards, pain exploding on his nose. He didn’t reach up to touch his nose, already feeling the blood spilling on his face.

“I don’t know what to do with you anymore. You never learn. You always make me hit you, Louis. Why do you make me do such things?”

Sam came back to loom over him, looking down at him, anger scrawled across his face.

Louis remembered when he first met Sam. How nice he was. He bought Louis such nice things, took him anywhere Louis wanted, and gosh, Louis’ family _loved_ Sam. Louis’ family still loves Sam. Always calling Louis asking about him, never asking about Louis.

He had loved Sam too, once. When he would hug Louis when he cried, when he would make Louis laugh, when he would make Louis forget about Harry (even if it was just for a few minutes).

But one time Louis broke a glass, a simple glass that Sam had bought at Walmart. It wasn’t anything special, Louis hadn’t thought much about it. He cleaned it up and threw it away. But when Sam saw the glass in the trash, asked Louis about it, he just went off. Yelling about how Louis breaks everything, about Louis not caring about Sam’s things, about how worthless Louis was.

That was before Louis knew not to fight back.

Louis had yelled at him, saying he was being a jerk and that he was leaving. Sam grabbed him, throwing him into the wall, screaming, asking where he was going. Louis didn’t have an answer, not when Sam was pressed up against him, shaking him so hard he wanted to throw up.

That was the first night, and it just continued like that. Each night getting worse, until finally Louis thought he was going to die.

He called his mom one night, when Sam was really angry, his face red and hands clenched so tight they were white. Louis had said Sam was mean, _so so_ mean. His mom didn’t listen, not when Sam had done so much for Louis’ family.

So Louis just stayed, endured, because his family loved Sam, so why can’t he?

He doesn’t love Sam.

He hates Sam, hates him so much. Hates the way he looms, the way he expects Louis to bow down to him. Hates everything about him.

Louis wasn’t paying attention when the third blow came, fast and hard, Sam’s foot digging into his ribs. He let out a pained cry, he wasn’t ready, he didn’t have time to prepare. He saw the surprise flit across Sam’s face.

He was usually so good at keeping quiet.

But it just fueled Sam’s anger, he was pulling Louis back up by the back of his neck, forcing him to stand.

Louis’ side hurt, hurt to breathe, hurt to even think about. But he stood, his bloody nose that had stopped because he was lying down rushing rapidly down his shirt. He felt light headed.

“I hate you, Louis. You’re fucking worthless, to your very core.”

Sam hit him again, not on his nose, _thank fuck_ , but on his jaw. He fell backwards, wanting to just lay there and cry and fall asleep. But Sam was advancing on him, because he liked to do things in three’s.

Louis closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact. He did not want another repeat of the kick to his ribs.

But the fifth one never came. Instead a loud scream violated Louis’ ears and when he opened his eyes, he saw three wolves, standing in front of Louis. They formed a wall around him.

_Like the wall the wolves formed for Harry. Keeping him safe from whatever was out there._

Sam had been the one screaming, and when two more wolves appeared, he ran to his car. He slammed the door shut, looking around with wide scared eyes. Louis was enjoying this. He liked the look of fear on Sam’s stupid, mean face.

And when Harry stepped out of the woods, a wolf flanking him on each side, Sam had decided that he did not want to die. He left Louis, left the tent, left the food, and just drove away. Louis watched him go, wondering if his mom would be worried about him.

But then Harry was kneeling in front of him, eyebrows knitted together in worry, big hands cupping Louis’ face as gently as he could.

“Louis? Are you okay?”

Louis smiled, “Thought we weren’t supposed to see each other ever again.”

Harry chuckled, the laugh not reaching his eyes. He shook his head, standing up and scooping Louis up with him.

“I never said we weren’t supposed to. I just said it’s not like we would. Never expected you to come back. Especially come back with whatever the fuck that trash was.”

Louis breathed out a laugh, laying his aching head on Harry’s strong shoulder.

“Sam’s my boyfriend.”

Harry had stopped walking, just staring at Louis, a look of _are you fucking serious_ plastered on his face.

“What?”

He shook his head, glancing back to the road Sam had drove away on.

“That asshole was your boyfriend? Seriously? The one beating you up and telling you lies?”

Louis shrugged, “My mom likes him.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just started walking again. Louis wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he did. And he had dreams of Harry being Tarzan and Louis being Jane. Living in the jungle and being happy and in love.

He woke up on the pile of blankets that Harry calls a bed. Except now there’s a few sleeping bags and more pillows in the pile.

Louis patted the pillows, smiling at the softness.

“I see you’ve upgraded your bed since the last time I was here.”

Harry grunted from his spot on a blue lawn chair.

Louis stared at the chair, feeling something tugging at his brain. That chair looked very familiar. There was a little rip on the left arm rest, which is where Louis’ chair had a rip. From when his little sister Lottie had gotten angry at him, throwing it from their second story window into a tree.

But Louis had lost the chair around… _three years ago._

“You stole my chair!”

Harry looked down, playing with some loose strings and shook his head.

“You forgot this chair when you left!”

With a roll of the eyes, Louis mumbled about thieves. Harry rose slowly, and walked over to Louis. He sat near the edge of the bed and just examined Louis as he sat up in the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

Louis knew it was coming, but _shit_ , that fast?

He shrugged, not really sure how to answer Harry. Louis had dealt with worse, what he got handed today was like a walk in the park.

“I wanted to kill him, you know.”

Louis was sure his eyes were bugging out of his head right now.

“I was walking, coming back from the lake and I heard him yelling. He sounded so angry, and I was just curious I guess. I never thought I would see you, well, like _that_. And when he hit you again, I was really close to just letting the boys go at him.”

_The boys._

Louis smiled, “The boys? You mean the wolves, right?”

Harry blushed a little, nodded.

“They’re my boys. I’ll teach you their names later. When you’re feeling better.”

He bit his lip, “I’d like that. But I’m feeling okay, promise. Just a few hits. I’m not bleeding anymore, so I’ll just be bruised.”

The look he received from Harry made him want to melt into the mountain of blankets.

“ _Just_ be bruised? Are you serious? You shouldn’t be hurt at all, Louis. Why would you even date a guy like that?”

Louis was silent. He didn’t really have a good reason, other than that his family liked Sam.

“I guess I have bad taste in guys. Maybe I should try girls.”

Harry made a face. “Yeah? How many girls do you think would you fuck you into the mattress? Or let you ride their dicks?”

He sputtered, looking incredulously up at Harry.

“I’m sure there are a few. I mean, gosh Harry, strap-ons do exist.”

The conversation fell, and Louis watched as Harry twirled his hair around his finger, eyebrows knitted together in thought.

“Well, spit it out, what are you thinking so hard about over there? You do know if you keep making that face it’ll get stuck like-“

“Do you regret sleeping with me?”

And Louis stopped talking.

He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again.

_What?_

“What?”

Harry sighed, standing up and looking down at Louis.

“You said you have bad taste in guys. Do you regret sleeping with me? Was I, like, Sam? I mean, I know I left after I walked you back to your camp site, but- I’m not, I didn’t want to. I’m sorry.”

Louis didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He could laugh at how utterly ridiculous Harry was being, all nervous that Louis regretted even one thing with Harry. Or he could cry because how could such a soft, beautiful creature like Harry even think for one second that he’s anything like Sam?

He stood up, wobbling a little, Harry’s hands flying to his hips to steady him.

“I don’t regret sleeping with you, you big oaf.”

Harry laughed, hands still resting on his hips.

“And you’re nothing like Sam. You’re way too nice to be even remotely close to him. He’s dumb and mean. I hate Sam, I don’t hate you.”

Louis watched Harry, waited for a reply.

“If you hate him, why did you date him?”

Of course that was coming.

“He wasn’t that bad at first. In fact, he was really nice at first. He treated me really well and I liked having _somebody_ who wanted me. He- he made me forget.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hips, pulling him a little closer.

“Forget what?”

They were almost touching chests now, all Louis had to do was stand on his toes for a minute and he could easily kiss Harry. All Harry had to was turn his head down for a minute and-

“Forget you.”

Harry caught Louis by surprise, catching his lips and wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis sighed into the kiss. Three years later and it never mattered that they had only spent one night together, it was like their bodies just understood what to do.

It was tongues against tongues, teeth clashing, lip biting, and finally Louis pulled back, a smile on his face. Harry was looking down at him in a way that made him feel incredibly self-conscious.

“I’ve always wanted you, Louis.”

Harry’s hands grabbed both of Louis’ thighs, lifting him up and Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. They resumed kissing, his fingers curling into Harry’s hair as they fell back on the bed. Harry was working on taking Louis’ pants off, struggling not to break the kiss.

Louis broke it, though.

“Why don’t we get naked really fast and then focus on each other?”

Harry smiled, “I like the way you think.”

It was probably the fastest Louis had ever stripped in his entire life, even faster than the time Lottie had dumped a cup full of ants down his pants.

“For what’s it worth, Harry, I could never forget you.”

Harry latched himself onto Louis’ neck, sucking viciously as he rubbed their cocks together. Louis was moaning, bucking his hips up into Harry. When Harry was satisfied with the hickey, he started kissing down Louis’ chest, his stomach, his hips, and-

“ _Oooh god, Harry, yes._ ”

His mouth was so wet and so warm, and Louis unconsciously bucked up into his throat. Harry’s hands came up and stilled his erratic hips. Louis opened his eyes, watching Harry as his head bobbed up and down, swallowing Louis’ cock whole. Then Harry tilted his head up, green eyes flashing as he smiled, humming with Louis down his throat.

Another moan ripped through Louis’ body, and he grabbed Harry’s hair, twisting and pulling. One hand left his hips, grasped his shaft, and Harry’s sinful mouth went for his balls, sucking and nipping, kitten licking whenever Louis would whimper about how good his mouth felt.

“I’m gonna- Harry, gonna come.”

His words were choppy and he wasn’t even sure Harry heard until soon he heard, “Yeah? If you come now can you come later on my cock?”

Louis moaned, shaking involuntarily at the thought of riding Harry’s cock again, and nodded.

“Yes, I can, I can.”

Harry laughed, and went back to deep throating Louis. Louis was sure his eyes had rolled back into his head, and he didn’t even warn Harry before he was moaning Harry’s name, practically ripping Harry’s hair out of his head and coming down his throat.

Harry swallowed all of it, licking Louis’ cock and kissing his way back up to Louis’ mouth. He was shaking, still coming down from his orgasm. His head was swimming with _Harry_ and _cock_ and Louis never wanted it to end.

But it did, and when he finally opened his eyes (when did he close them?) Harry was smiling at him. Harry leaned down, capturing Louis’ lips and pushing the come that had just came out of him into his mouth. They kissed for a while, pushing the come around, swallowing whenever they wanted. Harry was licking at Louis’ tongue and when he pulled back, Louis whimpered.

“Think you’re ready for my cock?”

Louis nodded so fast he made himself sick. Harry nodded, and when he crawled down the bed, he let his hand drag down Louis’ body behind him. Louis shivered, watching as Harry sat in between his already spread legs.

“Pull your legs up to your chest, Lou.”

He obeyed, grabbing the backs of his knees and pulling. Watching, Louis’ dick was already getting hard just at Harry sucking on his fingers. Harry caught him looking, and smiled, spit coming out of the corners of his mouth.

When he pulled them out, a trail of spit followed, and Louis tried not to focus on the fact that his dick was at full attention now.

Harry’s finger circled around Louis’ hole, gently pushing his finger in and then pulling back. He was being a tease and Louis thought he was going to die. He whimpered the next Harry did it, catching Harry’s eyes and pouting. It worked, because the next time Harry’s fingers went toward his hole, he felt one slide in.

He tensed a bit, and waited for Harry to continue.

Harry turned his head to the side, watching how Louis squirmed with just one finger inside of him.

“When was the last time you got fucked, Louis?”

His eyes were closed, focusing on Harry adding a second finger, scissoring him open. “I don’t know, maybe six, seven months.”

Sam was never interested in sex with Louis, and Louis was pretty sure he had been cheating, but that was okay because when he would leave Louis alone, Louis grabbed his favorite green dildo (and yeah, maybe he picked it because it was the color of Harry’s eyes, whatever) and he would have a night all to himself, thinking about the man in the woods with a wolf pack.

Harry didn’t say anything after that, just kept stretching Louis open. When he felt Harry kiss his hole, Louis laughed. “Sentimental?”

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Louis. Always think about you, your hole, your pretty eyes, your big ass, your oh so tiny hands.”

Louis gawked, hiding his hands underneath his back. “They aren’t tiny.”

Harry reached behind him, smiling, grabbing Louis’ wrists. He brought them up to his lips, kissing each one.

“They are, too. But you’re tiny, so it’s okay.”

Louis decided that he would have to fuck Harry sometime, show him how _not_ tiny he was.

But that was for another time, because right now he could feel the head of Harry’s cock pressing into his hole. Harry had laid Louis’ legs on his shoulders, hands on either side of his shoulder and was kissing his forehead repeatedly as he slid in.

Louis arched his back, moaning. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

Harry chuckled, hand coming up to caress Louis’ face, kissing his cheeks and nose.

“Can I move?”

He nodded, arms going up to wrap around Harry’s neck, bringing him down to connect their lips. Harry started rocking, slowly at first, going as gentle as he could. He bit at Louis’ lip, and Louis opened his mouth, let Harry slide his tongue in.

Then Harry got faster, thrusts starting to speed up as their kiss got deeper. Louis wanted more of Harry, wanting everything Harry could give him because it had been three long years. He wanted Harry to promise they would see each other again, he wanted Harry to set an actual date to seeing each other again ~~, he just wanted Harry~~.

Louis was arching his back into Harry, breaking the kiss as he threw his head back. Harry was going faster, cock tearing his hole up, and making him scream.

He wanted this to last forever. To always feel Harry’s cock inside him, pulling all the way out until just the head was inside of him and slamming into his tight hole.

“Feel so good around me, Lou. So, so good.”

Louis nodded, forgetting how to speak when Harry hit his prostate. His legs started quivering where they laid on Harry’s shoulders. It didn’t help when one of Harry’s big hands grabbed his achingly hard cock, squeezing.

“Don’t come yet, Louis. Want you to come with me, come when I say you can, yeah?”

Louis nodded, again. He was willingly to agree to anything if Harry just kept hitting that one spot. And Harry did, pounding into his prostate relentlessly, forcing scream after scream to pour of Louis’ mouth.

Harry bent down, kissing Louis’ neck and biting. His hand still around his cock, moving in time with his thrusts, and Louis wasn’t sure he would survive his orgasm.

Louis wasn’t really sure what was happening right now, he was surrounded by Harry and he was swimming in happiness. His eyes were closed, or at least he thought they were, and all he saw were stars. He wasn’t even coming yet, oh god. Harry was going to kill him.

“Ready, Louis? Do you want to come?”

Louis hadn’t even noticed how erratic Harry’s thrusts had gotten until he spoke. He nodded, whimpering and dragging his nails down Harry’s back.

“Please, please, Harry, wanna come so bad.”

Harry bit Louis’ neck again, and nodded.

“Okay-“

He didn’t even let Harry finish, he just let go. Felt himself come all over Harry’s hand. His body tensed, hole clenching and Harry buried himself inside Louis, coming with a moan of Louis’ name. Louis wasn’t sure what he was saying, but his throat was raw and hurt so he was sure whatever he was he had screamed.

Harry was still buried inside him, and Louis still had his eyes closed. Neither of them said anything, just clung to each other and breathed heavily.

Louis had his head pressed to Harry’s collarbone, hands latched to Harry’s shoulders.

“That was fun.”

He pulled back, looking at Harry, “Fun? That’s all I get? That was _fun_?”

Harry laughed, kissing Louis again before gently pulling himself out of him. Louis whimpered at the loss, watching as Harry got up and grabbed a towel.

“That was amazing, great, 10 out of 10, perfect.”

Louis rolled his eyes, trying not to focus on Harry cleaning up his tortured hole.

“More like 24 out of 10.”

Harry bent down and kissed each one of Louis’ thighs, smiling. “I agree with that.”

He brought the towel up to his own chest, wiping off some of Louis’ come and doing the same to Louis.

He threw it somewhere across the room, and tucked himself in next to Louis. Then he grabbed Louis’ hip and drew him into his chest.

“I really have missed you, Louis. Three years is too long.”

Louis nodded, laying his hands flat on Harry’s chest. “I missed you the moment you left me at the camp site.”

Harry kissed his forehead, wrapping both of his arms around him and laying on his back, bringing Louis on top of him.

“So, what are you saying? We should pick somewhere between one day and three years to meet again?”

Louis smiled and shrugged, “I guess.”

He was almost asleep, Harry’s fingers gently going up and down his spine lulling him into comfort.

“Or you could stay with me.”

Louis was awake.

“Stay with you? Like, live here? In your cabin?”

Harry nodded, fingers stilling. “It wouldn’t be that bad really. We could fix up better if you want.”

_Not like I have a job or friends._

“What about your boys?”

Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis as close to him as possible.

“I don’t know if you noticed it or not, but they did protect you earlier when it came to Sam. They like you.”

And yeah, Louis could easily see himself living with Harry, playing with little wolf puppies and having great sex every day. But what if Harry got tired of Louis?

“What if things don’t work out?”

Harry shrugged.

“If you don’t want to stay here anymore, you wouldn’t have to. I’m not going to force you to stay with me. It’s all up to you.”

Louis sat up, straddling Harry’s lap and grabbing his face. “So you’re my Tarzan?”

Harry laughed, grabbing Louis’ wrists and nodding.

“As long as you’ll be my Jane.”

Louis kissed him, hoping that answered the question, and he kissed him hard. Pouring everything he could into this one simple kiss, so that when he pulled back and laid his forehead on Harry’s, he hoped Harry understood why he was crying and smiling at the same time.

They didn’t talk after that, Harry just held Louis, let him cry silently and they fell asleep.

When they woke up, Harry taught Louis all of the wolf’s names. And even showed him the new puppies. Harry held Louis’ hand everywhere they went, acting like a toddler as he showed Louis some of his favorite places in the woods.

And that night, when they went to go to sleep, Harry held on to Louis tight and whispered, “I’m glad you went camping three years ago.”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, and said, “I’m glad I had twat-face friends that sent me out into the woods at night three years ago.”

 

* * *

 

 

You can find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!


End file.
